Is this the end of a story or the beginning of a new story?
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Is this the end of a story or the beginning of a new story?: In this story it does not center around Mikan and Natsume but their son Natsume (My oc) and maybe a new love;)
1. Chapter 1

It was about 14 years after Mikan returned to Gakuen Alice. During those 14 years Mikan and Natsume got married and moved far away in the countryside. They also had a child, oh what a cutie he was! His name was Natsuma Mainly because he looked exactly like Natsume and took after him in personality wise. Natsuma was only 10 and had a happy joyful life, but all was about to change.

One night Natsuma was in bed trying to sleep, when he heard a slight scream from his mothers room. This was odd, it was a cry out for help. Natsuma ran into Mikans room and there were 5 men in suits. One of the men had Mikan over his shoulder.

"MOM!" Natsuma shouted. Suddenly Natsume bolted into the room while kicking over the guy holding Mikan. He pulled mikan up.

"Mikan, take Natuma away! Now! I'll hold them off!" Natsume shouted as mikan grabbed her son and ran out of the room. She ran and ran and didn't stop until they were at the top of a hill.

"N-Natsuma...listen to me! You have to run...run far away! Here is some money. Go to the train station and take the next train to Tokyo! Then go to Alice Academy. Tell them that Mikan sent you!" She cried while panting.

"B-but!" Natsuma cried out for his mother.

"Don't worry we'll come back for you!" She smiled as tears ran down her face. Mikan kissed his forehead and ran back towards the house.

"MOM!" He screamed as she ran away. He wiped tears away from his eyes and nodded, "For you mother, for you!"

Natsuma made his way for the train station, as he arrived her bought a ticket for Tokyo. This was the start of his long journey. Will he see his parents again? What is Alice Academy? Why does he have to go there? Who knows...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuma sat on the train for a couple of hours and couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He wiped away one last tear and said to himself "No more crying! Do it for mother!"

After awhile the train had stopped and so he was in Tokyo. As fast as he could he ran out of the train and ran all around Tokyo. After 1 hour of searching he finally found Alice academy.

"I'm here mother, what now?" He whispered as he looked up at the tall gates. Slowly someone came out of those gates, someone with long blonde hair. His name was unknown to Natsuma. This man was about 40 even though he looked about 20!

"Huh? Oh another little lamb, hmm?" His cheered slighty while looking up and down at the boy. 'This boy looks like...Natsume! Nah..its just my imagination!' The man thought to himself.

"Arent you a cutie?" The man giggled while crouching down by him.

"Perveted blonde girl!" Natsuma shouted at the man.

"W-What?! I am a man and im not a pervert!" He shouted, "Anyway why are you here little boy?"

"Pervert! Oh My mother sent me, her name is Mikan!" He sighed.

"H-Huh?! Mikan-chan?! Where is she?" The man grinned while looking around to find mikan.

"I don't know..." Natsuma's eyes darkened as he said that very sentence. The blonde man looked down and nodded.

"A-Anyway whats your name? I'm Narumi, but you can call me Naru-chan!" Narumi-sensei said while smiling.

"Perverted girly boy! ...Natsuma!" he said while rolling his eyes. Narumi sensei was shocked at what he called him but just sighed.

"I see!" Narumi sensei smiled. Natsuma shook his head and He raised his hand and Narumi sensei's shirt set on fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Narumi screamed trying to put out the fire. Natsuma smirked and let the fire slowly die out.

"God sakes! Your just like your father! Such cuties, you and him are!" Narumi giggled as he kissed Natsuma's forehead. Natsuma's face turned bright red and he fainted.

"I see so you don't take after your mother in anything huh?" He sighed as he carried him through the academys gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuma slowly opened his eyes. As he slowly sat up he remembered what had happened before hand.

"Perverted gay girl bastard!" He growled just remembering that kiss on his forehead. Natsuma stood up and ran for the door and just as he did someone slammed the door open.

"Natsuma-chan!" Narumi sensei shouted, but only to find Natsuma who was ever so angry. "Oh..uhm..sorry about that anyway! Welcome to Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy!" Narumi giggled. Soon after Narumi explained everything to the young boy. Natsuma had the same room as his father did, he also did missions and he was VERY popular. Also he had a best friend who was just like Ruka! Everything was falling in place just like his mother and fathers story. Only the 'Mikan' of his life had not come yet! But Natsuma didn't know such a girl would come into his life and he gave up on all hope of his parents coming back. He was just like his father...


	4. Chapter 4

5 years went by Natsuma was now 15 and still in the academy. By now Natsuma lost all hope of his parents coming for him, although he tries to escape the school a lot. He was exactly like his father he was even doing missions, but by this time Natsume had met Mikan the love of his life. Natsuma hasn't met a single girl like that...yet..

Natsuma was late to class and the teacher was angry, but Natsuma didn't care! He sat down next Ruki (Natsuma's best friend, like Ruka). As usual the class was boring so he decided to have short nap. After awhile Natsuma awoke when someone sat on the other side of him. He turned to face the girl and she smiled at him. Just as she did Natsuma gave her a 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here-next-to-me?' look, but she smiled once again.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He growled at the girl.

"I'm Mika and who are you?" She hissed back at him. This girl had long brown hair, hazel eyes and a small figure. This girl was exactly Like Mikan, but she had a little more 'attitude'.

"None of your fucking business, bitch!" He growled once again and closed his eyes.

"You are so rude! What the fuck is your problem, huh?!" She shouted at him while standing up

"What?! Its none of your business, you fucking bitch!" He shouted back, also standing up to face her. They growled at each other while looking very pissed off.

"Ahem, excuse me, but you are in class right now!" The teacher explained to the two students as if they were mentaly disabled, "Go stand outside the classroom! NOW!"

Mika nodded and mumbled sorry at the teacher, but Natsuma just walked outside with Mika following behind.

"That was your fault!" She growled.

"Tch.." Natsuma couldn't think what to say. Soon after they walked outside the teacher came out.

"Here you go!" The teacher growled while passing them each two buckets filled with water, "Hold these until the end of lesson". The teacher walked back into the classroom and Mika sighed.

"Gahh it hurts! This is hard!" She cried, while looking towards Natsuma. He was just standing there like this was nothing. They stood there for a while.

"I'm bored!" Mika moaned while kicking Natsuma's leg slightly.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He shouted while kicking her leg back.

"I told you...I'm bored!" She cried once again and kicking his leg again! They started a little mini war of kicking each others leg. Soon enough Natsuma kicked Mika's leg so hard that she tripped over and spilt the buckets of water all over Natsuma.

"Oops..." She whispered as she pulled herself of the ground.

"You bitch!" He quickly poured his buckets of water all over her. Mika screamed loudly, yet quietly to hope the teacher wouldn't come out.

"Strawberrys..hmm?" Natsuma smirked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" She asked a little confused. He pointed at her top, she looked down at it and he piss wet through top was see through. Therefor her strawberry patterned bra was showing.

"Wahh! You fucking ugly mean perverted boy!" She screeched. As soon as she did the teacher ran out and gave them both detentions slip.

"I HATE YOU!" They both shouted at each other at the same time.


End file.
